seekersfandomcom-20200213-history
Humans
Humans '''are a race in the Seekers series. They are called '''flat-faces, no-claws, or sometimes no-pelts by bears, as well as no-swims by seals, and''' land-walkers''' by belugas and geese. Description : Humans are bipedal, tall creatureshttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Human with flat faces, only fur on their heads, and sometimes their faces which varies in color. It can be black, brown, white, gray, ginger, red, blond and they can dye their hair unnatural colors, such as pink or blue. : Their skin color is pale, not like that of bears. They sometimes smell sharp, like flowers, according to Lusa. They have been known to build huge, bizarre structures, and do terrible things such as euthanize Oka. : Humans are the most intelligent of all animals on Earth, with a brain EQ ranging from 7.4 to 7.8, the next most intelligent being dolphins, orcas and chimpanzees.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Encephalization_quotient Named Humans *Tiinchuu *Sally *Eva *Erica *Tom *Maria *Craig *Akaka *Tulugaq *Anouk *Eva *Dr. Green *Nauja *The Senator History In the Mangas ''Toklo's Story : Humans aren't mentioned much in this book. One is mentioned whenToklo and Tobi are playing with some horses, and they have to run away when the human comes. Lusa's Tale ''Coming Soon Seekers:The Original Series ''The Quest Begins : Humans take care of Lusa and the other bears in the bear bowl and their discarded food is a source of food for Lusa when she is looking for Toklo. [[Great Bear Lake (Book)|''Great Bear Lake]] : The four traveling bears often knocked over trash cans ate the left over human food. ''Smoke Mountain : Humans in their cars accidentally hit Lusa, and there is a legend that a giant human terrorizes Smoke Mountain by killing and eating bears. The Last Wilderness : Humans play a large role in this book. When Ujurak swallows a fish hook he is taken care of by Tiinchuu. Ujurak is later taken by other humans and is cared for at a hospital. : It is later shown that humans are destroying the wild. Fire in the Sky : Humans rescue Lusa from the oily water, along with several other animals, taking care of them until they can be freed back into the wild. Spirits in the Stars : The Inuit people live on Star Island. : Non-native humans are destroying the wild, and have built an oil rig, and the bears destroyed it, but humans chased them in a metal bird, and they shot Lusa with a firestick. The wings of the metal bird cause an avalanche, killing Ujurak. Seekers: Return to the Wild Island of Shadows : Toklo, Kallik, Lusa and their new companion, Yakone, raid some trash cans for food. Later, a human is seen drilling the ground, which makes an unnaturally, uncomfortably loud noise. ''The Melting Sea : The bears are chased and hunted by humans when they are spotted during a skiing competition between the humans. Later, firebeasts containing humans begins to chase them, but they manage to get away. When the no-claw rescue center is on fire, humans are trying to stop the flames, and one human catches alight, and is pushed to the ground to crush the fire out. Human-Ujurak comes and rescues two polar bears trapped inside. River of Lost Bears : Not long after Chenoa dies, the bears see a human cub fall into the river. Some other humans try to grab it, but it is swept away. Toklo jumps in to save it, horrifying the other humans, who think he is going to kill it. It tries to swim away from Toklo, but he pushes it onto a rock, trying to get it to trust him whilst the other humans try to fend him off from it. Confused, but realizing that the bear is going to help it, the cub holds onto Toklo as he swims him to the bank to the other humans, who stare at Toklo in wonder as the cub runs to them, safe and alive. : Yakone's paw is caught in a human trap, injuring him badly. : References Category:Creatures